Uknowing
by Elisabell-angel enraged
Summary: A Fruits Basket/Death Note crossover made for the dn contest on LJ.


Title: Unknowing, a Death Note/Fruits Basket crossover

Rating: T

Pairings/Characters: Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, Yuki, Lind L. Tailor, Watari, and Momiji with implied L, Mello and Momo. No pairings just characters.

Warning: Heart attack?... Besides that nothing.

Word count:

Beta: ithexamimi

A/N: I'm not sure how clear I will make this in the story, so it's probably best if I just wrote something here anyway. For the few who don't know, Fruits Basket is a shojo manga/anime about a girl named Tohru Honda who comes across a house in the woods, through a weird and simple plot twist she ends up living there with three attractive men. Shigure, the 'mature' owner of the house that jokes a lot and writes pornographic novels in his spare time, Yuki, the stuck-up prim and proper prince of Kaibara high school where all of the characters go as well as being the token effaminate softy, and Kyo, the typical 'I hate everone' guy who just gets into fights all the time with everyone, and has a stupid pointless rivaly with Yuki. This is the Sohma family house and as such there are quite a few other Sohmas in FB, though I'm only using one other Sohma besides the three I've already mentioned. His name is Momiji, he's a typical 'almost shota even though he's actually of legal age' kind of guy who is obsessed with candy, and has a sister named Momo. Of course, there's a ton more to the story than this, but I really don't feel like explaining it all.

"Is that curry?" Shigure had rushed from the bathroom to the living room, half-dried, and wearing nothing more than a bathrobe. Though this action earned him a small glare and sarcastic remark from Yuki and Kyo, Tohru seemed not to notice. She just smiled happily and nodded.

"I put out a plate for you, so please enjoy it." Tohru said happily gesturing to the left side of the table where it laid.

"Tohru-kun, what would I do without you," Shigure said in a sing-song voice that he usually saved for taunting.

Tohru simply nodded, which Shigure found quite odd for her to respond that way. Usually Tohru would smile or get embarrassed or something like that, but now she seemed detatched. Her eyes were focused intently on the TV, so he followed her gaze and smirked at what he saw.

"So it's Hiryu? Did Kyo-chan beg to watch it?" A song was made on the spot as always, "Kyo-chan has a crush on Hiryu!"

Kyo turned to yell at Shigure, his face beet red, "I DO NOT!!" He screamed, "it was Tohru who wanted to watch this. If it was up to me, we'd be watching something much more entertaining."

Shigure shrugged, knowing that Kyo's form of entertainment involved a good deal of people fighting each other, something which no one else in the room would be interested in.

"Actually I wanted to watch this," Tohru finnally returned from her stupor to respond. The only reason she'd diverted her attention was because there were bright happy cracker commercials coming on. "I like Hideki Ryuga a lot, his music has fantastic beats."

"It's alright," Yuki muttered taking a drink of tea, "if you don't listen to the lyrics."

It went silent for a minuit as an obscure car commercial was interrupted by a man in a suit announcing a special report. Everyone in the room was caught off guard by this, and immediatly focused their attention on the television reguardless of what they had been doing. A few seconds later the image on the TV changed to a man who appeared to be around thirty, wearing a pressed blue suit with unruly black hair.

"My name is Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L," the man said in a confident tone.

Yuki was immediatly shocked by the pronouncement and turned to Tohru. He noticed that she didn't seem to understand what was going on, and looked very confused. "L is the greatest detective in the world," he explained quietly to Tohru who seemed to understand it more and more by the minuit.

The man calling himself L continued to talk. " Kira, if you are out there, I will find you and eliminate you. I have a pretty good idea why you are doing this, but let me tell you... What you're doing is evil."

No one needed to ask who Kira was, even someone like Tohru knew who Kira was. They all went silent and watched intently as Lind L. Tailor smiled.

A few seconds later his smile fell unexpectedly. Tailor gasped and clutched at his chest. he reared his head back, gasping for air. Then he fell face forward onto his desk, obviously dead.

Tohru took a few short gasps, not used to seeing death. Her eyes were watering. Yuki went pale as he simply stared blankly at the body. Kyo let his eyes move to the floor, trying to do anything he could to avoid watching anymore. Shigure continued to watch the TV, and didn't seem affected by seeing death in front of him.

The only one who noticed as the screen flashed and switched images from the body to a gothic letter L, was Shigure. He gave a small 'hey' as an indicator to the other's to pay attention. They all looked up focusing their eyes back on the Television as L began to speak.

"I have to say, I wouldn't have believed it if I haven't seen it myself." A garbled voice said. All of the group shared a similar confusion. "You can kill criminals without doing it directly. Let me just tell you, I am L, I do exist. Lind L. Tailor is actually a criminal whose arrest was kept secret just for today. He was schedualed for execution today as well."

L paused for a minuit, probably to catch his breath. He seemed to be able to speak for long periods of time without much breathing. "Why don't you try killing me? Go ahead! Kill me if you can!"

Tohru's breath caught in her throat, and she choked a little bit. No one in the room seemed to notice, everyone else was simply staring wide eyed and open mouthed at the TV. Yuki was the first to say anything, "I though L was intelligent. Isn't he afraid Kira will kill him." His tone was accusatory, and it made something in Tohru's chest hurt to hear Yuki speak that way of the detective.

"So... You can't kill me," L said in what should've been a relieved tone. "You've given me a valuable clue. I'm curious as to how you kill criminals, but I can just find that out when I catch you."

With that last statement, the gothic L screen was replaced by the smiling face of Hideki Ryuga as he sang his award winning 'daydream'. This time, no one paid any attention to the idol. Not even Tohru spared him a glance. Instead they simply stared at each other, each with a different version of a horrified expression.

"Wha?" Momiji cried out in indignation.

"Um..." The store clerk wasn't sure how to put this, but he knew he had to say it. "You can't get a cake for tonight. You can place your order, and be the first to have one made tommorow, but we're about to close."

Momiji fidgeted in his girl's uniform. "But today is Momo's birthday, if I give it to her tommorow it'll be less special."

"Unless you can pay for the overtime it would take to make the cake, I'm afraid we can't do it." The clerk was uncomfortable with all the guilt in his chest, and needed a quick distraction from the boy or girl in front of him.

He got his distraction in the form of Watari, the old man walked through the door taking off his bowler as he went. The clerk quickly turned to Watari and put on a plastic smile, "good afternoon sir, how are you today."

"I'm fine thank you," there was a obvious british accent to the old man's voice, and this made Momiji turn to look at him. Watari barely took notice of Momiji as he walked up to the counter beside him.

"Would you like the usuall, sir?" The clerk had gotten used to the sight of the kindly old man, for he'd been coming here for the past week or so.

"Yes, but I'd also like a chocolate cake as well." Watari held his hat in one hand, as his other reached for the leather wallet in his pocket.

The clerk got out about ten or so boxes and started filling them with every sweet in the store. Hurrying frantically to grab cookies, cupcakes, pixie sticks, and anything else he could grab. When he'd filled all the boxes he returned to the counter, looking worn out from the exercise. "I'm sorry sir," he added as he started to ring it all up, "you can't order a cake now, unless you want to pay for the overtime it would take to make it."

Momiji looked at Watari sympathetically. "They told me that, too." He added, giving the old man a sad look. "Do you have a relative's birthday coming soon? I do, though her birthday is today."

Watari sighed and spared Momiji a glance. "I guess you could say that," he supplied. Then he turned back to the clerk, "I will pay for the overtime, because I need that cake now. The only way it can get back to England in time is if I send it now, and I can't miss his birthday, he'll think I'm playing favorites with the other children."

The clerk nodded enthusiastically.

"While I'm at it, I want to pay for his as well. Make both cakes tonight, would you?" Watari didn't let it sound like a question, and the clerk simply gave him a hasty nod.

Momiji looked up at Watari in awe, speechless at the man's kindness. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

Watari shrugged, looking at Momiji with a smile on his wrinkled face. "I have a weakness for children."

Smiling widely and nodding, Momiji didn't feel it necessary to inform Watari that he was actually seventeen.


End file.
